I believe in James Moriarty French
by holyamadeus
Summary: Alors que Sherlock est sous l'emprise d'étranges rêves semblant mettre John mal à l'aise, une série d'explosions retentis dans Londres. Un nouvel ennemi se dresse contre nos deux héro. Vraiment si nouveau que ça ? Peut-être pas.  Version française
1. Chapter 1

Et voilà une autre petite fanfic pour vos beaux yeux !

J'ai encore fait un mélange anglais/français avec les dialogues donc voici un lien vers la fiction anglaise postée en même temps que la française : .net/s/7816606/1/I_believe_in_James_Moriarty

Donc cette fanfiction est une sorte de suite à "And my last words will be : "Oh god I wasted my life" ! Cependant vous n'êtes pas obligés de lire cette dernière pour comprendre celle-ci (du moins je crois ... c'est un peu difficile de s'en rendre compte quand on est celui qui écrit !)

**SPOILER ALERT !** Si vous n'avez pas vu la fin de la saison 2 de Sherlock, je ne vous conseille pas de me lire, vous prendrez le risque de ne pas vous délectez du génie qu'est cette saison !

[P.S : Je suis navrée si les chapitres mettent du temps à sortir, je ne suis pas régulier du tout ^^''']

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture !

I believe in James Moriarty

Chapitre 1 : Behold, your Nightmare is here !

La nuit était froide cette fois-ci. Pourtant le printemps arrivait enfin, le temps aurait dû se réchauffer un peu. Mais tout était si morne et froid cette nuit dans Londres. Comme si la ville s'attendait à un évènement terrible, pire que la mort dont le souffle frappait les ruelles abandonnées. Seuls parfois des bruits de talons venaient claquer le sol pavé de la rue Bakerstreet. Ne réveillant personne dans cette profonde torpeur. Le vent portait la poussière jusqu'au fenêtre ternies, n'entrant cependant pas. L'appartement du 221B Bakerstreet n'avait certainement pas besoin de plus de poussière qu'il n'en avait déjà. Mais pour le moment, la poussière était bien le dernier des problèmes d'un certain Docteur.

John se réveilla en pleine nuit ce soir-là. Sherlock n'était pas à ses côtés, ce qui l'impressionna car ils s'étaient quand même endormis dans les bras l'un l'autre, bien que parfois Sherlock s'emporte et décide de dormir seul pour penser. Ce qui ne dérangeait pas John plus que cela bien que parfois il ait besoin d'un peu de compagnie pour dormir. Il se leva donc en soupirant, se frottant les yeux, vêtu de son habituel peignoir, il glissa hors de la chambre calmement jusqu'à ce qu'une main s'empare de ses lèvres l'emportant en arrière sans qu'il n'ait le temps de crier.  
>Sherlock était sorti prendre l'air un temps, histoire de se remettre les idées en place. Soupirant alors qu'il ferme la porte d'entrée avec calme, il remarqua une ambiance anormale. L'ambiance du vice, celle du crime, celle qu'il adore. Cependant une autre touche à cette ambiance gâchait le tout. Une ambiance qu'il avait presque oublié avec tout ça. Il monta les marches avec le plus de précaution possible, essayant de faire le moins de bruits possibles. De la musique. Il entendait définitivement de la musique. L'acte final de Don Giovanni par Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart plus exactement. Celui où Don Giovanni refuse d'écouter la Mort et de lui accorder son souhait, risquant sa vie, plongeant dans les enfers. D'où provenait cette musique ? Il n'en avait aucun idée mais elle ne venait clairement pas de l'appartement. Appartement qu'il retrouva dans un bazar inexprimable avec des mots. Les murs déchirés, les fenêtres brisées, filtrant l'air glacial, les livres brûlés, les ordinateurs détruits au sol, sans parler des téléphones portables qu'il avait récolté. Et lorsque l'acte se faisait le plus poignant, une simple voix dans son dos.<p>

_**"Hello, Sherly."**_

Cette voix. Juste cette voix qui résonna un temps dans sa tête. Sherlock ne mit pas une seconde à la reconnaître, les frissons parcourant son dos, se retournant lentement pour le revoir. Son coeur se serrant par la peur et la haine. La surprise et l'horreur.

_**"... Good evening, Moriarty."**_

L'homme était là, sous ses yeux, seulement vêtu d'un drap, le fixant avec son habituel sourire sadique et amusé, semblant totalement délecté de la surprise sur le visage de Sherlock, s'en mordant même la lèvre légèrement.

_**"J'ai entendu dire que toi et Johnnie vous l'aviez enfin fait."  
>"...Fait quoi ?"<br>"Tu sais ... Vous avez couchez ensemble."**_

Les yeux de Sherlock se rétrécissèrement alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils, le fixant sans comprendre. Pourquoi, alors qu'il fait son grand retour, James Moriarty parlerait-il de ça ? Quelque chose clochait.  
><em><strong><br>"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"  
>"Tu sais, je me suis toujours demander comment te faire supplier. Comment te faire pleurer."<br>"... Et me parler à propos de "ça" va me faire supplier ?"  
>"Non ... Mais savoir que j'ai joué avec ça sera certainement suffisant."<strong>_

Sherlock se redressa, gardant son plus grand calme, serrant les poings, il savait ce qu'il avait en tête. Il l'avait toujours su. Mais cela dépassait totallement ce qu'il avait imaginé. Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de la chambre, faisant sursauter le détective qui se rua dans la chambre pour découvrir l'horreur qui l'attendait. Son John, son Docteur, souillé, blessé, souffrant.

_**"Je l'ai peut-être cassé un peu ... Désolé."**_

Lorsque Sherlock se retourna pour l'affronter une nouvelle fois, l'acte se finissait, Moriarty avait disparu.

_**"Non ... Non ... Bon dieu, Non ..."  
>"SHERLOCK REVEILLE-TOI !"<strong>_

Une violente giffle le ramena à la réalité. Sherlock était là, allongé dans son lit, fixé par son ami et amant qui semblait le plus inquiet au monde. Il le fixa avec horreur et surprise encore et reprit son visage de glace en soufflant longuement, extirpant ainsi toute la peur qu'il avait ressenti, tremblant presque légèrement. Il regardait John qui semblait ressuré de le revoir être lui-même, soupirant encore calmement alors qu'il se rallongeait à ses côtés. Soupirant longuement.

_**"C'était un rêve ... C'était juste ... un satané rêve !"  
>"... Sherlock ..."<strong>_

Le détective se mit à rire nerveusement en passant ses mains sur son visage, soupirant longuement, essayant d'oublier tout ça. Mais tout était trop frais. Le visage de Moriarty, la vision de John entrain de souffrir. Tout. Et alors qu'il essayait de se remettre, il sentit des bras passer autour de son torse doucement pour l'enlacer chaudement, le gardant en sécurité dans des bras réconfortants, tendres, attentionnés. Seul lui pouvait reconnaître cette étreinte et soudain, tout se calma. A sa plus grande surprise, il ne trouva pas d'explications à cela. Mais il n'en chercha pas plus que ça, se retournant pour le serrer dans ses bras doucement en retour, embrassant le front de son docteur, oubliant toutes ses peines, mais devinant qu'il allait devoir lui expliquer dès le matin levé. Enfin, cela aurait été le cas s'ils avaient pu se rendormir car à peine avaient-ils fermés les yeux que des explosions se firent entendre à l'extérieur, certaines puissantes à en faire trembler les murs, d'autres moins. Par réflèxe, le détective resserra son étreinte sur le corps du docteur. Tout deux savaient que les explosions étaient trop loin pour les toucher, mais le chaque bruits faisaient sauter légèrement leur coeur d'un bond, petit ou grand. Cela dura de longues minutes avant que tout cela ne cesse.

_**"... Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?"  
>"Je n'en sais strictement rien."<br>"Quelle nuit. Je suppose que Lestrade va venir nous chercher."  
>"Oui. C'est une chose certaine."<br>"Peut-être que l'on devrait se reposer encore un peu ?"  
>"Nous savons tout les deux que nous n'y arriverons pas."<br>"C'est vrai."**_

Sans parler plus, ils se levèrent tout deux, enfilant chacun des vêtements propres, John se chargeant de sa veste de suite, regardant Sherlock mettre son écharpe et tout deux allèrent boire un léger petit-déjeuner dans leur salon, essayant de paraître le plus éveillé possible. Lestrade ne prit pas son temps, à peine avaient-ils bu leur tasse de café qu'on frappait à la porte. Lestrade n'attendit pas qu'on lui ouvre pour entrer dans le salon et les regarder, presque désespéré de les voir déjà habillés, se disant qu'il commençait vraiment à être prévisible. Les deux se levèrent calmement, John demandant alors qu'ils marchaient jusqu'à la voiture de police.

_**"Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a cette fois ?"  
>"Tu vas voir. Mais Sherlock, tu vas ADORER ça."<strong>_

Un peu agacé d'avoir été mit à part, surtout qu'il devait être le seul à savoir que Sherlock ne supportait pas lorsque Lestrade faisait cela, le faisant passer pour une sorte de cinglé qui aime les crimes alors que ce qu'il aime par-dessus tout, c'est les résoudre.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au poste de police, marchant directement jusqu'au bureau de Lestrade, les autres policiers faisant profils bas, comme toujours depuis la "chute" de Sherlock face à Moriarty il y a de cela plus de 3 ans. Tous avaient reconnu leurs erreurs mais savaient que Sherlock ne les pardonnerait jamais vraiment d'avoir été "assez idiots pour croire un tel mensonge".  
>Une fois dans le bureau fermé à clefs, Sherlock s'approcha directement de l'ordinateur de Lestrade.<p>

_**"L'enregistrement est ici, n'est-ce pas ?"  
>"Comment peux-tu seulement savoir cela ?"<br>"Il y a eu des explosions, comment pourrais-je vous aider si vous n'avez pas d'enregistrement ? En reniflant le sol ?"  
>"C'est bon, j'ai compris, arrête de te foutre de moi."<strong>_

John eut un sourire léger et bref, se demandant comment l'inspecteur Lestrade pouvait encore espéré pouvoir poser des questions à Sherlock sans se faire violemment renvoyer. C'était presque impossible. Ils se placèrent devant l'ordinateur, Lestrade les laissa voir l'enregistrement et juger.

Une vidéo prise sur l'un des toits les plus hauts de Londres, offrant une vue complète de la ville. Et alors, les explosions commencèrent, puissantes et longues au début, fortes, mais lentes. A tel point qu'on aurait penser qu'il n'y en avait qu'une, mais Sherlock remarqua clairement que quelques autres, plus douces, sonnaient aussi. Le faisant réagir petit à petit. Il avait ... Déjà entendu cela en quelque sorte. Pas de cette manière, bien évidemment, mais c'était très reconnaissable. Il n'avait pas encore relevé la tête que Lestrade répondit.  
><em><br>__**"Don Giovanni, Act II, Commendatore Scene."  
>"Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart."<strong>_

Le regard de John alla de l'un à l'autre sans comprendre. Puis il tendit un peu plus l'oreille et réalisa enfin, son visage se peignant d'anxiété et de curiosité. Sans réfléchir, il murmura.

_**"Pourquoi ..?"  
>"Pourquoi quoi ?"<br>"Pourquoi cet acte, pourquoi cette nuit ..?"  
>"C'est pour que tu répondes à ces questions que je t'ai contacté."<strong>_

John soupira en essayant de comprendre, lorsqu'il se tourna vers Sherlock ce dernier était déjà entrain de réfléchir, mais semblait plutôt anxieux.

_**"Quelque chose ne va pas ?"  
>"Cette musique. Cet acte. Je l'ai entendu."<br>"Vraiment ? Quand ça ?"  
>"Dans mon rêve."<strong>_

Le visage de John pâlit légèrement, Sherlock remarqua donc que ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit l'avait vraiment effrayé. Il se retint de faire une quelconque remarque, ce n'était certainement pas le moment. Il fronça juste les sourcils.  
><em><strong><br>"Comment une musique que j'entends dans mes rêves peut-elle se traduire en explosions dans la vraie vie ?"**_

Lestrade voulu faire une blague mais lorsqu'il remarqua, enfin, le regard que John lançait à Sherlock, il s'arrêta net. Les fixant tout deux. Il soupira un temps avant de répondre.

_**"Tu sais ... Il y a des musiciens ambulants de rue qui parcourent Londres en ce moment depuis un mois ou deux ... Peut-être sont-ils passés sous ta fenêtre la nuit dernière ?"  
>"Ils ne faisaient que chanter mais mon inconscient l'aurait tourné en un véritable opéra ... C'est très possible ..."<br>"Donc on pourrait ... Juste rester près de ta fenêtre le soir pour attraper ces gens ?"  
>"Bien sûr ! Et quoi ? Ils nous diront l'opéra, l'auteur, l'acte ... Et ça n'arrêtera pas les explosions."<strong>_

Lestrade soupira un temps puis regarda John, remarquant clairement que plus un seul mot ne s'échappait de ses lèvres et que Sherlock essayait définitivement d'ignorer son comportement. Il les regarda longuement avant de leur dire.  
><em><strong><br>"Ecoutez ... Vous allez devoir quitter les lieux maintenant, mais dès que je trouve quoi que ce soit à nouveau, je vous appelle. Ce n'est pas en restant là, en regardant un ordinateur que tout va se résoudre n'est-ce pas ?"**_

A la seconde où Sherlock s'était redressé, Lestrade savait qu'il avait fait une erreur en disant cela. Il avait osé supposer que le grand Sherlock Holmes puisse avoir des sentiments envers quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'autre que son travail et il avait préféré faire passer John que la déduction de son ami. Mais étrangement, Sherlock hocha simplement la tête.  
><em><strong><br>"Merci Lestrade. Nous serons à l'appartement, comme toujours."**_

Le détective quitta la pièce de son même pas vif et décidé, suivit rapidement par John toujours silencieux. Une fois tout deux dans un taxi, Sherlock fixa John longuement. Celui-ci évitait délibérément son regard, essayant d'éviter quelque chose que Sherlock ignorait complètement. Il se redressa calmement en se rapprochant de lui.

_**"John ... Quelque chose ne va pas ?"**_

Seul le silence fut sa réponse. Ce qui agaça Sherlock, évidemment. Celui se ré-installant un peu mieux pour le fixer longuement.  
><em><strong><br>"... Tu me caches quelque chose. Au plus profond de ton coeur. Et tu ne veux pas que je devine ce que c'est. Et mon histoire avec le rêve t'effrais parceque cela ressemble énormément à ce que tu cherches à me cacher. Ais-je tort ?"**_

John eut un léger sursaut, preuve qu'il avait raison, mais resta dans le silence. Une fois arrivé au 221B Bakerstreet, Sherlock le fixa alors qu'il déposait sa veste, le regardait alors qu'il semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Il s'approcha lentement de lui d'une démarche douce, calme, comme s'il ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Il se plaça face à lui pour lui relever le visage d'une main, tenant son menton entre son index et son pouce.  
><em><strong><br>"... Tu enfreinds tes propres règles."  
>"Quelle règles ?"<strong>_

Le sourcil de Sherlock se souleva légèrement lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il avait réussi à l'ouvrir un petit peu, juste en s'étant rapproché de lui.  
><em><strong><br>"Tu sais ... Nos règles. De notre relation."  
>"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"<br>"Je te connais. Je t'observe. Tu as un peu changé depuis que nous sommes devenus un couple quelques semaines plus tôt. Et une de ces règles c'est : Nous ne pouvons pas nous mentir."**_

Il déglutit sur ce point, preuve qu'il avait raison.  
><em><strong><br>"Donc tu me caches quelque chose. Mon rêve a fait revenir cela à ton esprit et tu as peur d'en parler. Mais tu as ta conscience de soldat qui te dit de suivre ces règles que tu t'es imposé. Ais-je tort ?"**_

Un silence passa, le docteur soupira doucement.  
><em><strong><br>"Tu as raison."  
>"Donc dis-le moi."<br>"Je ne peux pas."  
>"Pourquoi ?"<br>"Ne demande pas "pourquoi" comme ça ... Je ne peux juste pas pour le moment."**_

Sherlock soupira longuement et se pencha sur lui, lui volant un baiser calmement alors qu'il l'enlaçait doucement sous la légère surprise du médecin. Ils avaient certes avancé leur relation au stade "couple" mais Sherlock était rarement aussi démonstratif, surtout ainsi, en pleine journée avec une affaire des plus étranges sur le dos. Mais il se laissa pourtant faire, ne refusant jamais une preuve d'affection de la part du détective, ses mains allant caresser son visage doucement, passant ses doigts sur ses joues et ses pommettes en soupirant doucement encore dans leur baiser. Le détective y mit fin calmement et caressa juste la joue de John avant de repartir jusqu'au miroir, commençant à y accrocher ce qu'il sait déjà, commençant à analyser l'enquête. Pendant ce temps, le docteur se sentait mal. Il se sentait mal de ne pas lui dire ce qu'il voulait, mal de le voir l'aimer ainsi alors qu'il se refusait à lui dire la vérité, mal parcequ-  
><em><strong><br>"... Oh. Je vois ce que tu viens de faire ..."  
>"... Hm ?"<br>"Tu m'as embrassé pour que je me sente coupable de ne rien te dire."  
>" ... Pas du tout. C'était juste un baiser."<br>"Bien sûr."**_

Ce que John haïssait avec Sherlock, c'est qu'il n'arrivait jamais vraiment à deviner s'il mentait ou non. Et là, actuellement, il ne savait pas. Il soupira longuement, s'asseyant sur le canapé en prenant son visage entre ses mains pendant quelques minutes. Puis lorsque Sherlock vint s'assoir à ses côtés, il daigna relever le visage.

_**"D'accord."**_

_**"Je vais tout te raconter."**_


	2. Chapter 2

J'espère que le premier chapitre vous a plu !

On enchaîne avec un flash-back ! Donc ce chapitre est écrit à la première personne car c'est John qui raconte quelque chose à Sherlock, ce qu'il lui cachait.

_**I believe in James Moriarty**_

Chapter 2 - He told me I was safe.

Lorsque tu t'es fait passé pour ... mort ... J'étais dévasté. Et tu le sais. Au départ je pensais que tu allais revenir, à tout moment, au fond je l'ai toujours pensé et regarde, tu es bien là sous mes yeux. Enfin ... Durant un an, j'ai attendu, je ne sortais presque plus, il était presque difficile de m'arracher une parole. Je refusais les invitations de et Lestrade. Même Mycroft s'est inquiété pour moi ! C'était assez surréaliste. Et le jour, exact, un an après ton départ, quelqu'un a frappé à la porte.  
>Je me suis demandé qui cela pouvait bien être, car pour venir frapper à la porte, pas sonner, juste frapper, juste un an après tout ça, le jour où tout le monde savait pertinemment que venir me voir était hors de question, quelqu'un se tenait près de la porte et s'attendait à ce que je lui ouvre. J'ai attendu un long moment, me disant qu'il allait finir par partir, que ce devait être un quelconque témoin de Jéhova. Mais non. Il frappa encore ... Et encore ... Régulièrement, toutes les 5 minutes, exactement, parfois il frappait une fois, parfois deux.<br>Au bout d'un moment, cela devenait bien plus agaçant que d'avoir à supporter la présence de quelqu'un, je me suis donc levé, étant partie "te voir", j'étais le seul dans l'immeuble. Tout en soupirant longuement, je suis descendu pour ouvrir la porte et me retrouver face à un homme dont le visage me disait vaguement quelque chose, cependant j'étais certain de ne l'avoir jamais rencontré. Méfiant, j'engagea la conversation.

_**"... Oui ?"  
>"Docteur John Watson ?"<br>"Oui, c'est moi, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?"  
>"J'étais un de ses amis ..."<br>"Il n'a pas d'amis."**_

Nous n'avions pas besoin de prononcer ton nom, nous savions pertinemment tout les deux de qui nous étions entrain de parler.

_**"Vous le connaissez définitivement bien, John."  
>"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?"<br>"Si je vous dis qu'il ne vous a pas tout dit ... Est-ce que vous me laisseriez encore à la porte ?"**_

Il jouait avec moi comme tu le fais parfois. Je ne pouvais pas simplement le laisser dehors alors qu'il venait, plus ou moins, de me dire qu'il savait quelque chose à ton propos, quelque chose que je ne savais pas. Et tout au fond de moi, j'espèrai encore qu'il allait m'annoncer que tu étais encore en vie, quelque part.

_**"Je sais que vous étiez son unique ami. C'est pourquoi vous ne savez pas tout. Et j'aimerais en discuter avec vous."  
>"... Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?"<br>"Pourquoi pas ?"**_

Après cette brève conversation, je me résigna à le laisser entrer. Peut-être qu'au fond, je ne désirai pas vraiment rester seul ce jour-là. Je le guida jusqu'au salon et il s'installa naturellement sur mon fauteuil. A regret, je dû m'assoir sur le tiens. Je m'asseya de façon plutôt stricte et remarqua qu'il faisait de même, j'en déduisais donc qu'il était un ancien soldat, comme moi. Sans même m'en rendre compte, j'avais commencé à analyser mon entourage, tout comme tu le faisais.

_**"Donc, dîtes-moi. Qui êtes-vous ?"  
>"J'ai rencontré Sherlock à l'université. Vous savez, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis là-bas. Il n'était pas non plus très discret avec son incroyable sens de la déduction, il savait quand quelqu'un mentait, quand quelqu'un cachait quelque chose. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le montrer. Mais même avec cela, j'étais fasciné par lui, comment il devinait toutes ces choses, comment il déduisait tout cela ... Tout ce que je faisais c'était rester à ses côté, l'aidant à ne pas se faire frapper, lui indiquant lorsqu'il vallait mieux se taire. Un peu comme vous, mais en plus jeune."<strong>_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire un peu à sa remarque, c'est vrai que la description me ressemblait pas mal. Enfin, il fallait omettre que ce n'était pas que de la fascination qui m'avait guidé vers toi mais aussi, comme l'a dit Mycroft, le fait qu'avec toi, j'étais à nouveau sur le champ de bataille.  
>Nous avons donc passé les heures suivantes à discuter, longuement, j'apprenais des choses sur toi que je n'aurais, évidemment, jamais pu deviner et je lui racontais comment s'était passées nos enquêtes, comment c'était de vivre avec toi, jour pour jour, H24. Il fut très amusé de voir à quel point tu avais peu changé sur certains détails apparemment. Je lui proposais de dîner ici pour continuer à discuter mais il refusa poliment, me laissant juste son numéro de téléphone et son mail. Avant qu'il ne parte, je réussi à lui demander.<p>

_**"Excusez-moi mais ... Quel est votre nom déjà ?"  
>"Sebastian Moran."<strong>_

Sur ces derniers mots, il quitta les lieux et je le regardais attraper un taxi en bas de l'immeuble, entrant son numéro dans mon répertoire.

Quelques jours plus tard, il me demanda s'il pouvait revenir me voir à l'appartement, il avait apprécié notre meeting de la dernière fois, et voulait recommencer. J'avais préparé du thé cette fois, et se joigna à nous. C'était agréable de pouvoir parler de toi ainsi en fait, c'était comme si tu étais encore là. Je t'entendais râler dans ma tête à vrai dire. J'appréciais cette compagnie.  
>Sebastian revint plusieurs fois, parfois nous parlions peu mais cela nous suffisait. Puis au bout de quelques mois, nous avons commencé à sortir. Dîner, boire un verre, aller au cinéma, à la bibliothèque. Cela nous faisait presque rire, on aurait pu être un couple. Mais ce sujet était délicat, donc nous l'évitons plus ou moins.<p>

J'ai commencé à être dérange lorsque Mycroft me convoqua. Il ne l'avait pas fait depuis ton départ et lorsque je vis la voiture aux vitres teintées s'approcher de moi alors que Sebastian s'éloignait, je devinais de suite de qui il s'agissait. J'étais seul cette fois à l'intérieur du véhicule et nous nous sommes rencontrés dans un vieux bâtiment abandonné à l'autre bout de Londres. Cependant, la conversation avait assez mal tournée ... Je ne sais plus de quoi il en résultait mais il me demandait de ne pas faire confiance trop rapidement aux gens ... Et par "gens" il voulait bien évidemment dire Sebastian. Et je savais très bien que par là, il insinuait que je faisais la même chose qu'avec toi, que j'avais besoin de m'accrocher à quelqu'un alors que je te remplaçais. Ton frère n'a sûrement pas comprit que pour moi tu es irremplaçable. Enfin, je me suis emporté et me suis juré de ne plus jamais venir lorsqu'il me le redemandera.

Bien sûr, avec le temps, j'ai regretté ce choix.  
>Enfin, j'ai continué à voir Sebastian, et un soir alors que nous dînions à l'appartement, la conversation prit une tournure des plus étranges. Je pense que, contrairement à moi, il avait bel et bien deviné que je vouais plus que de l'amitié à ton sujet.<p>

_**"Et bien, on a tout les deux perdu nos "modèles" je pense ..."  
>"Il était ton ... quoi ?"<br>"Désolé, navré, je ne voulais pas le dire ainsi."  
>"Non, c'est juste que ... Je n'ai pas compris. Sherlock te manque vraiment ..? Je veux dire ... tu ne l'avais pas vu depuis longtemps, non ?"<br>"Oh ... oui ... Je ne t'avais pas dit ..."  
>"Dis quoi ?"<br>"J'ai perdu quelqu'un d'autre ... Un peu avant Sherlock ..."  
>"Oh ... Je suis désolé ..."<br>"Non non, ne le sois pas. Tu m'as beaucoup aidé à passer à autre chose."  
>"Vraiment ?"<br>"Oui."  
>"... Donc ... Qui c'était ?" <strong>_

Un long silence s'installa, il me regardait droit dans les yeux, je m'en souviens encore. Cela m'effrayait presque par instant car il avait un regard si perçant. Si froid.  
><em><strong><br>"Je ne peux pas te dire son nom encore. Mais il était mon amant."**_

Cette phrase me bloqua complètement, à cet instant, on devrait réagir comment ? Savoir qu'on a en face de soit un homme qui, un an plus tôt, a perdu la personne qu'il aime. Non pas un ami, mais un amant. Cela me fit tellement mal, que je ne porta même pas attention au fait qu'il ait aussi fait une sorte de "coming-out" juste sous mes yeux. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Je le fixai juste pendant de longues secondes et je parvins à répondre enfin.

_**"Je suis désolé ... Je ... Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit .. Vraiment ... Dis-le."  
>"Effectivement, tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour moi."<br>"Vraiment ?"  
>"Oui."<strong>_

Sans un mot de plus, il se leva pour venir face à moi et sans que je ne m'en rende compte, il avait déjà ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'étais ... choqué. Je ne savais pas comment réagir à cela, après tout, il était là pour moi, on avait réussi à surmonter ces épreuves ensemble, on s'invitait au restaurant, on se chariait sur des points sensibles ... On avait un peu tout d'un couple.  
>Je l'ai donc laissé faire.<br>Cela me paraissait diablement effrayant, curieux et même un peu envoûtant. Mais je me suis laissé faire, totalement. Après tout, plus personne à part lui ne voulait de moi, le jouet brisé du "faux génie" qui continuait de croire en son maître parti. Il était le seul à encore m'offrir l'affection d'un amant. Ce qui avait fini par me manquer au bout d'un an. Car c'était presque ce que tu m'offrais toi aussi, chaque jour, mais à ta façon.

Enfin, nous n'avons jamais dépassé le stade des baisers à vrai dire. J'étais beaucoup trop mal à l'aise, et il le savait. Donc il laissait le temps faire son oeuvre, petit à petit. Je m'étais dit intérieurement que s'il finissait par vivre avec moi ici, peut-être que nous aurions pu aller plus loin. Mais nous ne sommes jamais arrivés à ce stade.  
>Pourquoi donc ?<br>A cause de toi Sherlock. Enfin, plutôt grâce à toi en fait.  
>Les mois s'étaient écoulés, on restait cependant très discrets sur notre relation, personne n'en a jamais été au courant. Et un jour, je lui ai proposé de venir vivre à la maison, sa réponse fut plutôt claire.<p>

_**"Non."  
>"Pourquoi ?"<br>"Je ne peux pas vivre ici avec "ses" affaires ... C'est comme vivre avec une troisième personne."  
>"... Je sais ... Je suis désolé ... Mais je ne veux vraiment pas les jeter ... Elles représentent beaucoup pour moi ..."<br>"Oui. Je sais, John. Mais Je ne pas vivre avec, moi. Et tu le sais. Plus tard peut-être."  
>"Ok ... Désolé encore ..."<strong>_

Juste un baiser au coin de la lèvre et il souriait à nouveau, ce n'était pas trop difficile entre nous, il nous arrivait même de nous endormir sur le canapé tout les deux, l'un contre l'autre. Jusqu'à un soir particulièrement sombre.

Je venais de faire les courses, la nuit était déjà tombée, la pluie tombait à verse. Je m'étais empressé de rentrer pour découvrir la porte d'entrée ouverte. Lorsque j'entra, il était là. Il m'attendait, au centre du salon, dans la pénombre.  
><em><strong><br>"Pourquoi tu n'allumes pas la lumière ?"**_

Alors que mon doigt s'approchait de l'intérupteur, il attrapa mon poignet, m'en empêchant. Je l'ai regardé longuement, ne parvenant pas à comprendre ce qu'il cherchait à faire. Il ferma la porte à clefs derrière moi et me prit dans ses bras. J'avais prit l'habitude qu'il fasse cela mais je ne comprenais pas très bien pourquoi il tenait à garder les lumières éteintes. J'ai juste posé mes mains sur sa gorge pour le fixer, inquiet. Il s'empressa de couvrir mes lèvres avec les siennes pour m'empêcher de lui demander quoi que ce soit, inconsciemment, je me laissa faire, passant juste mes bras autour de son cou. Sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi, ma vision se brouillait, l'appartement devenait de plus en plus embrumé, flou, et lorsqu'il me serra fermement dans ses bras, les dernières paroles que j'ai entendu venant de lui était un murmure à mon oreille.

_**"Tu sais quel était le nom de mon amant, John ?"  
>"... Non ..."<br>"Jim Moriarty."**_

Mon coeur se serra à l'entente de ce nom, et alors que je m'apprêtai à le repousser, je m'évanouissai dans ses bras.

S'en suivit une nuit de cauchemar total. Ou non seulement Sebastian, mais aussi lui ... Jim ... Mortiarty ... Abusaient de moi, de mon coeur comme de mon corps, et ce durant toute la nuit, me faisant hurler ton nom de désespoir.  
>Mais lorsque je me réveillai, j'étais juste nu, dans mon lit. Je n'avais rien, pas une égratignure, pas une blessure, je n'avais aucune douleur. Tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. Mais pourtant, tout avait été si réel, je les avais touché, avec mes mains, j'en étais sûre. Et chaque nuit, cela recommençait. Encore et encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes.<br>Lorsque tu es revenu, les cauchemars étaient encore là, mais s'atténuaient, peu à peu. Et puis, un jour, ils ont totalement disparus.  
>Mais je sais que Sebastian avait quelque chose à voir là-dedans, c'était évident, ce n'était pas de simple cauchemar Sherlock. C'était trop réel. Même la douleur l'était ! Je ne sais pas encore comment c'était possible mais ... mais ils étaient là !<br>J'étais horrifié à l'idée de dormir, et j'avais beau partir, à chaque fois cela recommençait, je n'avais jamais un instant de répit.  
>J'ai cru que j'allais me tuer avant que tu n'arrives.<p>

Tu sais tout à présent. Absolument tout. Et c'est pour ça que ton cauchemar m'effraie. Parce que j'ai peur qu'à présent, cette ... "malédiction" si on peut appeller ça comme cela ... S'en prenne à toi.

Alors que John reprenait son visage entre ses mains, Sherlock passait son bras autour de ses épaules, réfléchissant encore à tout ça alors qu'il le serrait contre lui, se demandant comment ils allaient faire pour contrer l'attaque "imaginaire" de ce monstre qui les hantaient encore par-delà la mort.


End file.
